


Unexpected Houseguests

by Jewelmaiden



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelmaiden/pseuds/Jewelmaiden
Summary: Torchwood get some unexpected houseguests.





	Unexpected Houseguests

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crossover: Torchwood/Star Trek (original series)) Anything
> 
> Written in 2011 for a prompt challenge on LiveJournal

The red alert began to sound as Captain Kirk entered the bridge.

"Report on prior disruption, Spock?"

The Vulcan turned toward the Captain. "Sir, we were briefly subject to local spacial disturbance which seems to have placed us into orbit about a class M planet, which matches data recorded for early 21st century Earth."

"Lifeforms?"

"Widespread, at approximately 6 billion. I have however found a small area which is showing non-indigenous lifeforms residing. A species unknown to our database." He raised an eyebrow as if the data offended him personally, which made Kirk smile slightly. "It would require further analysis to project data on the subject."

Kirk nodded thoughtfully before asking, "Technology?"

"Mostly consistent with 21st century projections however there is one small exception..."

"Let me guess, same area as the alien lifeforms?"

Spock nodded before continuing with his analysis. "The area is located in the northern hemisphere of the planet, the continents are consistent with 21st century Earth."

"Time travel or parallel Earth?"

"Insufficient data. Suggest a landing party in the area to analyze further."

Kirk nodded before hitting the button on the chair arm.

"Scotty to the bridge, Doctor McCoy to transporter room." He closed the inter-ship communication. "Mister Spock with me, looks like we are taking a trip downstairs."

-oOo-

 

"Jack, I'm getting some odd readings directed at the Hub from an orbital position." Tosh eyed the screen for a moment. "Looks like a matter transference beam of some kind. Doesn't match with anything on the database."

"Interesting! Time of arrival?"

"About now Jack, about 10 metres from you."

A shimmer started to show in the air with some sparking lights in it.

"Looks like an effect from a cheesy 60's show," Jack commented to no one in particular.

The shimmers resolved themselves into three people, one in a gold shirt and two in blue.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, welcome to Torchwood, may I ask who you are?"

The gold shirt nodded to one of the others before speaking. "I'm Captain Kirk of the United Federation of Planets vessel Enterprise, we come in peace."

"Well that makes a change," Owen drawled, and Jack shot him a glare. "What?!"

Jack offered an apologetic glance.

"Two register as human, the other doesn't match anything in our database currently though is a copper based lifeform," Tosh reported quickly.

"Fascinating. Though current with the observed period Captain."

"The gentleman to my right is science officer Spock and the other one is Doctor McCoy. May I ask who you are?" Kirk gave a charming grin which revealed the dimples in his cheeks.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, this messy lot are Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones." He pointed them out in turn before turning back to Kirk. "And what brings you to our fine part of the galaxy?"

"If I may answer Captain?" Spock interjected before Kirk could speak, and he nodded. "We were subject to a strong field of energy in the spacial area; as the disturbance subsided the Enterprise had been relocated here. Although the odds are quite high that we have been moved to a parallel universe. I calculate them at approximately three hundred and ten to one."

"That is quite some calculation Mr Spock," Jack said, in his most congenial manner, might as well be polite he thought.

"I am Vulcan."

Kirk grinned.

"Jack, we registered high rift activity shortly before they arrived."

Jack murmured his assent.

Tosh nodded to Spock as he joined her to study the data on her screen.

 

"Interesting, this would correlate with the analysis we made of the energy readings as came through the disturbance."

"This certainly feels like Earth. Well these people read so damn close to human that I'm sure of it. History seems a little off though but then I'm a doctor, not a historian so I couldn't say for sure." McCoy raised a eyebrow in a mild glare at Spock as if challenging him to dispute the statement. Spock merely looked at the doctor and continued talking with Tosh.

"Okay gentlemen, what do we do to get us out of these people’s lives and back to ours?" Kirk gestured with a light nod to Jack.

Tosh and Spock started discussing things that mostly seem to end with theory and progression without even looking at them. Kirk shrugged and smiled at the approach of Ianto.

"So gentlemen, coffee?" he asked quietly.

Jack, Kirk and McCoy nodded.

 

"I must say Jim, this is the politest away mission we've had in a while."

Kirk grinned at his medical officer. "I know what you mean Bones, seems everywhere we go lately we end up in trouble of all kinds."

Jack sighed along with them. "Trouble just tends to find us, so having nice house guests makes for change. A very pleasant one I have to say."

Kirk smiled warmly at the compliment.

Ianto brought the coffee over and gestured for them to sit. "So what's your story guys, may as well get to know each other while those two figure out what to do."

Kirk grinned happily and started talking.

-oOo-

An hour later Spock came over with Tosh. "Captain? I believe Miss Sato and I have come up with a solution to our predicament."

Kirk smiled at Spock. "Indeed?" Kirk raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Captain, we calculate that the rift activity will be adequate to cause the same disruption that brought us here in 3.54 hours."

"Excellent Mr Spock, that gives us enough time to finish our chat and get back to the ship."

Jack leant back and watched the interaction between Kirk and Spock and quietly wondered.

Kirk signalled the ship and informed them of the small delay which was taken in good humour by the gentleman he referred to as Scotty for more than obvious reasons.

-oOo-

 

The time passed quickly and soon Jack was waving to the shimmering figures that vanished as rapidly as they had arrived. "Well that was a strange afternoon's work."

Tosh nodded. "Jack, Spock gave me a quick technical rundown on various things including the warp drive, I think it could be possible to build one with our level of technology if I understood the scientific principles correctly." She looked at the notepad she had, which was covered in scientific formulae and other notes that Jack couldn't quite read from the angle he was at.

"I'm sure it is Tosh, but I don't think the world is ready for that just yet. Though if you got anything on the communication system that we can use..."

Tosh nodded and started to respond but Gwen looked up and called, "Jack, we have a problem, Pikachu has escaped again."

Jack sighed. "Again! Well, at least most of the day has been quiet."


End file.
